


Fireworks

by AngelFlower23



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: When Clark and Bruce get together they see fireworks.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this was once here before hope you all enjoy it.

Clark sat down on his desk, he pretended to be doing work. As he typed he wrote to Bruce on an Email ( My dear Bruce you make my heart skip beats, my skin hot, and I yearn for your kiss on my lips. I know we don't see each other often but when we do it's like fireworks exploding. I want you near me all the time thrusting inside of me as you come undone. Yes I want you more than I can express or show but I hope tomorrow we get our time together. Love always The Red Cape) *Send* He then continue working. 

Bruce got the email and opened it as he read it he got more excited afterwards he sent Clark an email saying tomorrow fireworks would explode and then they continued about their day. 

The next day came and Clark flew out of Metropolis to Gotham and found Batman waiting for him at his Mansion Rooftop. He had food for him served by Alfred. Clark sat down as Superman and they ate, held hands and gazed at each other's eyes, then Bruce took off his mask went to Superman and kissed him to then give him a small ring he could wear in his pinky it had a BS over the B engraved and Batman had one too. Superman smiled and few tears left his eyes and he kissed Batman as Batman picked him up and took him to his bedroom so they could now see fireworks.


End file.
